(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copper alloy suitable for making electrical and electronic parts whose physical properties are required to satisfy a wide range of requirements, be excellent in heat-resistance, electrical and thermal conductivity, mechanical strength, pressability, etc., as well as to a method of manufacturing this alloy.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, phosphor bronze has been used for such electrical and electronic parts. This material, however, may involve more heat generation than is desirable because of its low electrical conductivity. Furthermore, it is rather expensive. Brass, like phosphor bronze, may also be subject to more heat generation than is desirable due to its low electrical conductivity. Apart from this, hard tempered materials are not suited for electrical and electronic parts of the above category since they do no offer satisfactory pressability.
In view of this, various copper alloys have recently been proposed which excel both in electrical conductivity and mechanical strength. These alloys, however, are strengthened by precipitation hardening, so that, when subjected to pressing under severe conditions, they often suffer cracks For example, the alloy that the inventor of the present invention proposed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-39213 excels both in electrical conductivity and mechanical strength, but it may suffer cracks when formed into small terminals or the like by press working.